Utopian Republic of Tamil (Scenario: Serenity)
|capital = Chennai|religion = |ethnic_group = |regime = federal geniocratic multi-party republic (TBD-TBD) ---- technological-superior fascist regime (TBD-present)|governing_body = Supreme Committee|population = 191,827,291|ind_from = India|ind_date = TBD}} Tamil, officially the Utopian Republic of Tamil ''', is a sovereign state spanning the original Tamil subdivision of India. Tamil is a federal geniocratic multi-party republic run under a technological-superior fascist regime, with it's seat of power resting in the district of Chennai. The regime exercises it's political power over 31 federal states and 1 federal district. The official language of Tamil is the Tamil language. Originally the Democratic Republic of Southern India, the technological renaissance of the 22nd century created a vast amount of brain-to-computer interface technology, and with the eventual collapse of India, a large number of immigrants began pouring into the country. To be able to completely keep track of the population and to prevent a economic decline, all of the people inside Southern India had to register and receive a neural implant. This new policy would cause large civil unrest, and the Southern Indian Civil War would collapse the nation into the People's Republic of Kerala and the Republic of Tamil. Due to the utterly destroyed economy following the conflict, the neural implant would eventually be turned into a mind-control device, so-to-speak. The implant would be able to control the general populace in terms of placing the entire population in the workforce to begin regenerating the economy. Although declared unethical by Kerala and Hyderabad, the resulting success with the device would make way for a post-war economic miracle, and with the entire population under control, the '''Utopian Republic of Tamil would be proclaimed. History Initial founding Contemporary history Following the establishment of trading relations with the Islamic Republic of Baluchistan, President Arjuna Pande continued his policy of "opening" Tamil's borders following nearly a century of isolation, with the South Asian Trade Pact solidifying Tamil's new presence in the international arena as a small but economically superior nation to it's neighboring Indian states. However, only one week following the full establishment of the South Asian Trade Pact, President Arjuna Pande would be deposed by the parliamentary due to corruption, and was succeeded by Android Rura Barvadekar, the first President of Tamil that was both a hybrid of machine and human. Following President Rura's inauguration into Presidency, the state of Tamil has begin massive militarization under the suspicion of an invasion by the neighboring nations of Sri Lanka and India, the latter of which had reclaimed the sovereign states of Sindh and Bangladesh, and had begun unification talks with Kerala and Hyderabad. Politics Government As quoted from the original creator, Prime Minister Yaarlvaenthan, the Republic of Tamil is a federal constitutional geniocratic multi-party republic. That would be the census for the government and the Supreme Congress until the alt-right fascist party AWOL gained numerous seats in the parliamentary and began absorbing other republican parties. With their dominance over the parliamentary in the late 22nd and early 23rd centuries, AWOL had reformed the government to mimic that of a one-party fascist totalitarian authoritarian republic, but continue the original government title to be able to achieve proper foreign relations with neighboring nations. Administrative divisions See main article: Administrative divisions of the Utopian Republic of Tamil Tamil is divided into thirty-one federal states and one federal district, with each of the federal governments hosting numerous Senators that make up the parliamentary. All of the Senators elected are required to have an IQ of 160, with many of the elective's being selected off of merit and societal awards achieved throughout their life. Law and justice Due to the technologically impaired citizens being un-able to attempt any sort of rebellion, the need for a Police system was decided to be un-needed. However, in an attempt to stop any immigrants from coming into the country, a large number of robotic turrets commonly known as Hydra are controlled and maintained throughout all of the border walls. Foreign relations For much of it's pre-Contemporary history, Tamil has strictly followed a policy of isolationism as to keep their utopia from dissolving or facing civil unrest. It was only until recent that Tamil would join the South Asian Trade Pact and allow the establishment of a Korean embassy in Chennai. Military Category:Nations Category:Scenario: Serenity